1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor encapsulating sheet, a light emitting diode device, and a producing method thereof, to be specific, to a phosphor encapsulating sheet, a method for producing a light emitting diode device using the phosphor encapsulating sheet, and a light emitting diode device obtained by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode device is provided with, for example, a board, an LED (a light emitting diode element) which is mounted on the upper surface of the board and emits blue light, a phosphor layer which is capable of converting the blue light into yellow light and is provided on the LED, and a lens layer (a cover layer) which is laminated on the upper surface of the phosphor layer. The light emitting diode device emits high-energy white light via the lens layer by color mixing of the blue light, which is emitted from the LED to which electric power is supplied from the board and transmits through the phosphor layer, and the yellow light, which is converted in wavelength from a part of the blue light in the phosphor layer.
As such a light emitting diode device, for example, a light emitting device which is provided with a substrate on which a reflecting frame is provided on the upper surface thereof, an LED element that is mounted on the bottom surface (the upper surface of the substrate) of a concave portion surrounded by the reflecting frame, a mold resin that fills the inside of the concave portion and encapsulates the LED element, a wavelength converting material layer that is laminated on the mold resin, and a light transmissive sheet board that is formed on the wavelength converting material layer has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-93681 described below).
In order to obtain the light emitting device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-93681, first, the substrate on which the LED element is mounted is prepared. Next, the mold rein is allowed to fill the inside of the concave portion, subsequently, the wavelength converting material layer is laminated on the mold resin, and thereafter, the light transmissive sheet board is laminated thereon.